buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Spike and Dru: Pretty Maids All in a Row
is a ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' novel. Written by Christopher Golden, it was originally published on May 22, 2001 by Simon Pulse. Synopsis "You got Slayer problems? You know what I find works real good with Slayers? Killing them." — Spike It's 1940, and Europe is ravaged by World War II — an ideal environment for demon paramours Spike and Drusilla. The anniversary of Dru's resurrection as a vamp impends, and Spike wants to celebrate. What better gift than Freyja's Strand — a powerful necklace rumored to allow its wearer to shape-shift at will? Spike learns of a demon named Skrymir, who claims to possess the bauble and is willing to trade. Spike's task is to infiltrate the Watcher's Council headquarters and get his hands on the list of young women in training to take over as Slayer should they be called. In exchange for Freya's Strand, Spike must kill the reining Slayer, a brazen young woman named Sophie, as well as the Slayers-in-Waiting. And if he succeeds, it could mean the end of the Chosen One — all of the Chosen Ones — forever…"Spike and Dru eBook by Christopher Golden". Simon & Schuster. Retrieved June 27, 2018. Continuity *The story takes place between March and September 1940, during the World War II. In 1943, Spike would be eventually kidnapped into a German U-boat ("Why We Fight"). *Drusilla celebrates eighty years as a vampire, turned in 1860 ("Darla"). *A flashback with Vikings takes place in the year 837. *Spike mentions going to the World's Fair with Drusilla, an event explored in Spike and Dru: All's Fair. *The Helm of Haraxis is eventually found and used by Cordelia Chase, in Lovely, Dark and Deep. *Edna Giles is one of the directors of the Watchers Council; in Tales of the Vampires, Part Five, it's implied she would become a leading member. *Spike is described with blond white hair; by 1943, he would have his hair dyed black ("Why We Fight"). *Harold Travers and Marie-Christine Fontaine talk about ideally having a hundred Slayers, not knowing that sixty years later thousands of Potential Slayers would be activated ("Chosen"). *Spike kills Alessandra Cavallaro using railroad spikes, his trademark weapon at the time ("School Hard"). *Kakistos is revealed to be the same vampire in Missouri that eventually made Faith hassle an alligator, as she describes in "Faith, Hope & Trick". *The Council recognizes Spike as the vampire who has killed a Slayer in 1900, as seen in "Fool for Love". *Drusilla questions Spike if they'll ever return to America; the vampire would attend Woodstock in 1969 (as mentioned in "School Hard"), fight a Slayer in New York City in 1977 ("Lies My Parents Told Me"), and both arrive in Sunnydale in 1997 ("School Hard"). *Spike is bothered by the suggestion of returning to Prague for he and Drusilla have almost being killed by a mob; in 1997, Drusilla is eventually captured and tortured there ("The Problem with Vampires"). *Sophie dies killed by Spike, which contradicts the fact that he killed only two Slayers: Xin Rong and Nikki Wood ("Fool for Love"). *With Sophie's death, Isabel Cortes is called, who is in turn followed by Eleanor Boudreau. Eleanor continues as the Slayer, and Miss Fontaine as her watcher, for at least three months (Voodoo Lounge). The next known Slayer is Elizabeth Winters, called in 1942 (Stakeout on Rush Street). *Spike wears a Nazi officer uniform from one of his victims as he left Copenhagen, as he will be also wearing three years later ("Why We Fight"). *The Watchers Council headquarters suffers during the first Blitz; Sophronia Fairweather attempts to resurrect a soldier who died in one of these attacks (What You Want, Not What You Need, Part One). *The elimination of Potential Slayers is also a plan eventually used by the First Evil throughout ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 7. Appearances Individuals *Alannah *Angelus *Henri Arno *Marya Bajdek *Collette Boisvert *Christian Bornholm *Eleanor Boudreau *Mr. Brackett *Mrs. Brackett *Arthur Cabot *Mrs. Carstensen *Hans Carstensen *Sophie Carstensen *Alessandra Cavallaro *Charn *Christian (vampire) *Isabel Cortes *Ariana de la Croix *Drusilla *Ernst *Jacques Fontaine *Marie-Christine Fontaine *Francis *Marco Giampa *Edna Giles *Giovanni Gnecco *Rita Gnecco *Teresa Gnecco *Gorm *Heinrigh Gort *Greta *Franz Gruber *Gudrod *Haraxis *Chief Haupt *Kenneth Haversham *Henrik *Kate Hutchins *Jarl *Ned Jude *Kakistos *Katherine *Trevor Kensington *Langsdorff *LeBeau *Abram Levin *Beatrice Lizotte *Bertram Martin *Master *Adrienne Montclaire *Donald Morgan *Mr. Narvik *Yanna Narvik *Jack Norton *Gillian Partington *Paxel *Pierre *Kurt Raeder *Nigel Rathbone *Charles Rochemont *Xin Rong *Rubie *Sally *Scharnhorst *Ilse Skovgaard *Skrymir *Edgar Somers *Spike *Stig *Jozeff Strakus *Thorvald *Harold Travers *John Travers *Tycho *Valerie Vourtsas *Mr. Vourtsas *Mrs. Vourtsas *Walther *Webley *Williams *Zweig Organizations and titles *Higher being *Order of Aurelius *Seer *Slayer *Slayer-in-Waiting *Warlock *Watcher *Watchers Council **Watchers Council Special Operations Team Species *Alligator *Cat *Demon **Frost demon **Ice demon **Nidavellir **Quetz demon **Vahrall demon **Vargas demon **Xharax demon **Yazi demon *Dog *Gryphon *Horse *Human *Old One *Snake *Tiger *Vampire Locations *Atlantic Ocean **English Channel *Belgium *Brazil **Rio de Janeiro *Canada **Nova Scotia *China **Hong King *Czech Republic **Prague *Denmark **Copenhagen ***Absalon's castle ruins ***Christiansborg Palace ***Grundtvig church ***Rosenborg Palace ***Tivoli Gardens ***Vesterbrogade street **Helsingør *Egypt **Library of Alexandria *England **Burnham-on-Crouch, Essex **Dover **Liverpool **London ***Great Russell Street ****Watchers Council headquarters *France **Briare **Calais **Dunkirk **Nice ***Monsieur Arno's villa **Orleans **Paris **Somme river *Germany *Greece **Athens **Mykonos *Holland *Italy **Genoa **Venice ***St. Mark's Cathedral *Libya **Benghazi *Netherlands **Rotterdam *Norway **Bergen **Bodo **Galdhöpiggen ***Stronghold of Skrymir *Poland **Warsaw *Soviet Union **Moscow *Spain **Barcelona ***Barceloneta ***Fortress Montjuïc ***Gothic Quarter *Sweden **Helsingborg *Switzerland **Geneva *Turkey *United States **Batiste, Louisiana **Baton Rouge, Louisiana **Boston, Massachusetts ***Hanover Street ***Sacred Heart Church **Charleston, South Carolina **Chicago **Lafayette, Louisiana **Montgomery, Alabama **New York City, New York ***Keen's Chophouse **West Coast Weapons and objects *Cross *Draupnir *Freyja's Strand *Carstensen's sword *Helm of Haraxis *Holy water *Madrid *Rasputin's Eye *Seaspray *Stake *Watchers Diaries Rituals and spells *Glamour Death count *Adrienne Montclaire, staked by Spike at Keen's Chophouse. *Webley, bitten by Spike and Drusilla aboard the Aberdeen. *Mr. Brackett and Ms. Brackett, drowned by the German attack aboard the Aberdeen. *Johannes, thrown at the Atlantic Sea by Drusilla. *Heinrigh Gort, bitten by Drusilla aboard the Aberdeen. *Four human guards, killed by Gorm's acolytes at Rosenborg Palace. *Three of Gorm's vampire acolytes, slayed by Sophie Carstensen at Rosenborg Palace. *An unidentified dog, eaten by Tycho. *Stig, neck broken by Gudrod (in flashback). *Two frost demons, crushed by Spike and Drusilla at the stronghold of Skrymir ruins. *Two Nidavellirs, killed by Spike at the stronghold of Skrymir. *A demon server, decapitated by Spike at the stronghold of Skrymir. *Ernst, slayed by Sophie (only mentioned). *Christian, slayed by Sophie at Absalon's Castle ruins. *At least fifteen of Gorm's vampire acolytes, slayed by Sophie at Absalon's Castle ruins. *At least one of Gorm's vampire acolytes, killed by Tycho at Absalon's Castle ruins. *Two of Gorm's vampire acolytes, run into the sunlight from Absalon's Castle ruins. *Tycho, hearts taken away by Gorm at Absalon's Castle ruins. *Gorm, burnt by Sophie at Absalon's Castle ruins. *Marco Giampa, bitten by Drusilla at the Watchers Council headquarters. *Harold Travers, neck snapped by Spike at the Watchers Council headquarters. *Unknown number of human soldiers, died in battle at the River Somme. *Six vampires, staked by Sophie at the River Somme. *Kate Hutchins and her Watcher, killed by Spike and Drusilla at their room in Liverpool. *Pierre, shot in the chest by Spike in Orleans. *Six unidentified French soldiers, killed by Drusilla in Orleans. *Unknown number of villagers, killed by Spike and Drusilla in Orleans. *Collette Boisvert and Henri Arno, killed by Spike and Drusilla at Arno's villa (only mentioned). *Alessandra Cavallaro and seven passersby, killed by Spike and Drusilla at St. Mark's Cathedral. *Marya Bajdek, killed by Spike and Drusilla in Warsaw (only mentioned). *Christian Bornholm, chocked by Charn in Sandefjord. *Unidentified Libyan Slayer-in-Waiting, drained by Spike and Drusilla in Benghazi. *Unidentified Egyptian Watcher, left to die of burn and dehydration by Spike and Drusilla in Benghazi. *Arthur Cabot, sired in Boston (only mentioned). *Giovanni and Teresa Gnecco, killed in Boston (only mentioned). *Rita Gnecco, bitten by Arthur at the Sacred Heart Church. *Unidentified twin brothers, fed to the alligators by Kakistos (only mentioned). *An elderly couple, two businessmen, and a family of four, bitten by Spike and Drusilla in the train to Montgomery (only mentioned). *Bertram Martin, chest open by Spike and Drusilla in the train to Montgomery (only mentioned). *An unidentified vampire couple, staked by Rubie in Geneva. *Unidentified couple, killed by Spike and Drusilla in Barcelona. *Valerie Vourtsas and Donald Morgan, killed by Spike and Drusilla in Mykonos (only mentioned). *Mr. Rubie and Kenneth Haversham, killed by Spike and Drusilla in Mykonos (only mentioned). *Unidentified girl, drained by Charn in an alley in Paris. *Charn, killed by Skrymir in his apartment in Paris. *Six Nazi soldiers, killed by Spike and Drusilla in an office in Copenhagen. *Unidentified girl, bitten by Thorvald in an alley in Copenhagen. *Eight unidentified Watchers, massacred by Skrymir at the Watchers Council headquarters. *Unidentified Slayer-in-Waiting, speared by Skrymir at the Watchers Council headquarters. *Three vampires, slayed by Sophie in Copenhagen (only mentioned). *Ilse Skovgaard, bitten by Thorvald in his apartment in Copenhagen. *Thorvald, beheaded by Sophie in his apartment in Copenhagen. *Unknown number of Nidavellirs, burned by Trevor Kensington at the Watchers Council headquarters. *Charles Rochemont, impaled by Skrymir at the Watchers Council headquarters. *Eleven Nazi soldiers, killed by Sophie in Copenhagen (only mentioned). *Three vampires, slayed by Sophie at Absalon's Castle ruins. *Katherine, axed by a Nidavellir at the Watchers Council headquarters. *Trevor Kensington, cut in half by Skrymir at the Watchers Council headquarters. *Sophie Carstensen, drained by Spike at Absalon's Castle ruins. *Unidentified Brazilian Slayer-in-Waiting, tore open by Skrymir at the Watchers Council headquarters. *Unidentified Slayer-in-Waiting, snapped by Skrymir at the Watchers Council headquarters. *Isabel Cortes, throat tore open by Skrymir at the Watchers Council headquarters. *Unidentified Nazi soldiers and officer, killed by Spike and Drusilla outside Copenhagen. *A frost demon and three Nidavellirs, killed by Spike and Drusilla at the stronghold of Skrymir (only mentioned). *Skrymir, beheaded by Spike at the stronghold of Skrymir. *Unknown number of human prisoners, drained by Spike and Drusilla at the stronghold of Skrymir. Behind the scenes Production *The novel is the fifth and final publication using the "Spike and Dru" title, the comic stories also written by Christopher Golden: Paint the Town Red, The Queen of Hearts, All's Fair, and Who Made Who?. *This is the first Buffy the Vampire Slayer novel in which title character Buffy Summers does not appear, and the only in which she is not even mentioned. *About writing a Buffy the Vampire Slayer horror story, Golden has said: "I do think it was much easier for me to write a horror story in that universe without Buffy. That doesn't mean you can't do it with Buffy, but it's not easy to balance the snark with the dread and revulsion and fear that you want. I do think that Nancy [Holder] and I pulled that off — to a certain degree — with Immortal, but that's because we set out to do that very thing. … Unfortunately the bookstores did not have any interest in putting a Buffy novel anywhere but the YA section, so for both that and the 'Spike & Dru' novel, I tried to say as often and as publicly as possible that those books were not appropriate for young readers. They were never intended for the eleven- and twelve-year-olds who were on the young end of the readership of the earlier Buffy novels."Deb Moore, "Guest Blog: Dark Horse Editor Scott Allie Interviews Author Christopher Golden". Dread Central, October 2, 2012. *The vampire Gorm refers to Gorm the Old, the first historically recognized ruler of Denmark. *The novel uses the character Skrymir and magical artifacts Brísingamen and Draupnir, from Norse mythology *In the novel, the historical figure of Rasputin is revealed to be a demon. *The dwarf-warriors Nidavellir referes to Niðavellir, home of the Dwarves in Norse mythology. *The cover features a promotional picture taken for ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 2. Pop culture references *Spike goes to Keen's Chophouse, described as attended by Theodore Roosevelt and Buffalo Bill Cody. *The story takes place during the World War II, with German dictator Adolf Hitler, its beginning with the Invasion of Poland, the events of the Battle of France with the Battle of Dunkirk operations, the first attack of the Blitz, and the previous World War I also mentioned. *Kurt's uncle is the Great Admiral Erich Raeder. *Drusilla hears the song "Danny Boy". *Some real locations in Denmark mentioned are: the Rosenborg Castle, the Vesterbrogade shopping street, the Tivoli Gardens amusement park, the Christiansborg Palace, Absalon's Castle ruins, Grundtvig's Church, and the Royal Danish Theatre. *The Bishop Absalon, King Christian VI, and King Frederick VI are mentioned from Denmark history. *The Watchers Council headquarters is identified as at the far end of Great Russell Street. Other real locations in London mentioned are St James's Park and the Buckingham Palace. *The politician Winston Churchill is described as had just replaced Neville Chamberlain as British prime Minister. *Miss Fontaine tries to read a book by Charles Dickens. *Spike compares himself with Moses, quoting Exodus 8:1. *Scavenging vampires are compared to Valkyries from Norse mythology. *Drusilla is compared with Salome from New Testament. *Collette has The Three Musketeers as her favorite novel, and dreams about the character D'Artagnan. *Alessandra Cavallaro dies at the doors of St. Mark's Cathedral. *Marshal Pétain is described as leading the southern half of France. *In Boston, Rita runs through Hanover Street and seeks refuge in at Sacred Heart Church. *Eleanor relates the country of Denmark with the play Hamlet. *Haversham compares Fontaine's plan with the Battle of the Alamo (1836). *In Barcelona, Spike and Drusilla searched for a Potential from the Gothic Quarter to Barceloneta, and stayed at a villa next to the Fortress Montjuïc. *Miss Fontaine reads John Milton's epic poem Paradise Lost. *The stronghold of Skrymir guarded texts stolen from the ancient library of Alexandria. International titles *'French:' Spike et Dru: Petits Massacres Entre Vampires (Spike and Dru: Small Massacres Between Vampires) *'German:' Spike und Dru: Dämonische Liebe (Spike and Dru: Demonic Love) *'Spanish:' Spike y Dru: Bonitas Doncellas, Todas en Fila (Spike and Dru: Pretty Maids, All in a Row) Gallery S2 084.jpg|Original picture for cover Pretty Maids FR.jpg|Cover in France Pretty Maids GE.jpg|Cover in Germany Pretty Maids SP.jpg|Cover in Spain Quotes Narration: "Spike had seen enough in his life to believe anything, but he knew he did not believe in gods. There had been a time when monsters stalked the long nights, and then there had come a time of heroes, men and women brave enough to face the things in the dark. Not gods, just humans. The monsters, though, he certainly believed in those." ---- Narration: "Humans — the living, breathing kind — sometimes seemed to exist only as ghosts to Drusilla. And the things that only she could see, the surreal whispers of other worlds and other powers, those were rich with life and power. There were times when Spike envied her the color and vibrancy of the world in which only she could travel. This was not one of those times." ---- Yanna: "Evil is the vampire's nature. I do not claim to understand them. Yes there is something about this Spike that draws me, confounds me, even awes me, in a way no dark power or demon ever has. I cannot define what that magnetism is, except to say this: He rejoices in evil. I have seen him once, in the flesh. And I have seen him so many times in my head. Evil is ecstasy for him. There is so much joy for him in death and suffering that it undermines everything I have ever believed in." ---- Eleanor: "I don't mean just afraid of the vampires who are huntin' us. I mean… more than that. Just… are you afraid to be the Slayer? 'Cause I am. Here I am, bein' trained to replace y'all when you die. If I'm next to be Chosen, that is. But you're so nice to me, protectin' me, even though just bein' around me's gotta be a constant reminder of how short Slayers' lives usually are." References fr:Spike & Dru: Petits Massacres Entre Vampires Category:Buffy novels